Tertius Fume
Tertius Fume was once the best friend of the First ExtraOrdinary Wizard Hotep-Ra. He had tried to double-cross Hotep-Ra by befriending him first, then betraying him by spreading Darke all around the Wizard Tower. He also wrote The Darke Index. Fume can be considered an important antagonist of the books ''Queste'' and ''Syren''.'' In [[Darke (book)|''Darke]], he is Banished and sent to the 'Darke Halls '''by Marcia Overstrand. Biography Friendship with Hotep-Ra When he was friends with Hotep-Ra, he received a big house and converted it into the Manuscriptorium. He was intellectually gifted but he was an evil person at heart. When Hotep-Ra went away for seven days for a journey, he left the Wizard Tower to Tertius to guard. Tertius Fume immediately seized the opportunity to spread the Darke Magyk in the Wizard Tower. The damage he inflicted was so strong that when Hotep-Ra returned to the Wizard Tower, it took him seven years to repair all the damage inflicted. Tertius Fume got banished from the Wizard Tower immediately. Entering Ghosthood When he became a ghost, he stayed at where he died for a year and a day, then returned to the Castle. He then became the Keeper of the Vaults in the Manuscriptorium, and it was his duty to ask the people going into the vaults for the password. He was prejudiced against women as well. He also had a major part to play in Gatherings. He often bewitched the Gatherings and made the apprentices who embark on the quest fail, and usually die (except for Syrah Syara and Septimus Heap). Hotep-Ra, still living in the House of Foryx, hates him to the core for double-crossing him (after finding out about the bewitched Questes from Septimus when he arrives at the House of Foryx and explains that receiving the Queste is not an honor, and that all those before him that had gone had never returned). Fume also came up with a plan to take over the Castle. He located the chest of Jinn and got Milo Banda to find it as well, so that he could transport it back to the Castle. He had planned for his Bondsman, Skipper Fry, to remove the light from CattRokk Light so that Milo's ship could be lured in and wretched by the Syren. Once it was aground, Fume took control of the Jinn and planned to take them through the Ice Tunnels to the Castle, where they could do a surprise attack. His attack failed, when Septimus Jinn, Jim Knee managed to stop all of Tertius' Jinns and Marcia told him he will be banished by attempting to kill her and take over the Castle. Banishment He was Banished by Marcia Overstrand to the Darke Halls when the ghost of Alther Mella discovered him lurking in the basement of Dungeon Number One. However, just as Marcia was completing the Banish, he grabbed Alther Mella, causing him to be Banished as well. After entering the Darke Halls, Fume became a sort of busybody to the other ghosts and creatures there. Septimus Heap later entered the Darke Halls with the help of a Darke Disguise and Reverses Alther Mella's Banish. Tertius Fume attempted to interfere, but was unsuccessful, and remained Banished.Darke'', chapter needed specified Trivia *Tertius had been the archenemy of Hotep-Ra ever since he revealed his true color. References Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Malevolent Spirits Category:ExtraOrdinary Wizards